In the brain of Alzheimer's patient, the peptide composed of about 40 amino acids residue as is called amyloid β protein, that accumulates to form insoluble specks (senile specks) outside nerve cells is widely observed. It is concerned that these senile specks kill nerve cells to cause Alzheimer's disease, so the therapeutic agents for Alzheimer's disease, such as decomposition agents of amyloid β protein and amyloid vaccine, are under investigation.
Secretase is an enzyme which cleaves a protein called amyloid β precursor protein (APP) in cell and produces amyloid β protein. The enzyme which controls the production of N terminus of amyloid β protein is called as β-secretase (beta-site APP-cleaving enzyme 1, BACE1). It is thought that inhibition of this enzyme leads to reduction of producing amyloid β protein and that the therapeutic or prophylactic agent for Alzheimer's disease will be created due to the inhibition.
Patent Documents 1 to 44 and Non-Patent Documents 1 to 3 disclose compounds having a structure similar to those of the compounds of the present invention. Each of these documents discloses each compound is useful as therapeutic agent for Alzheimer's disease, Alzheimer's relating symptoms, or diabetes, but each of substantially disclosed compounds has a structure different from the compounds of the present invention.